thefantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amirus Levram
Just kidding, this is about my OC Fidel Castro, known by magicalmissleman on Russia, is not a very special troll. He is not very well liked by most other trolls, but he likes it that way because he enjoys being hated more than being liked. His hatred leads to many potential black romances, however, Castro does not feel as if any other troll is capable of hating him as much as he hates them. His absolutely detests his blood color, and becomes infuriated when someone mentions it. The way he dresses is his poor atempt at looking flashy like the highbloods he beleives his truely is meant to be. The symbol Castro is associated with is the planetary symbol for Cuba and he feels as if he is missing out on some sort of joke in his expense because of it. Castro uses a violet as his text color in an attempt to cover up his low blooded status. He capitalizes the first and last letter of each word in a sentence and never uses contractions as he feels it would make him seem less intelligent. Castro's name comes from the latin word Castro, meaning marvelous. Adding the prefix of "A" makes the meaning negative, This essentially means that Castro means pretty cool. The Sur name Fidel is actually quite simple. Fidel uses the literary device know as writing shit backwards. This means that if were were to translate Fidel, it would mean Lidel. His name shows that although Castro thinks he is not related to Alice in Wonderland at all, he actually is. His name Amirus Levram (Marvel spelled in backwards) and (Surima spelled in backwards) Introduction Page Your name is Fidel Castro You absolutely adore CARD TRICKS. Your hive is covered in posters of troll magicians. You stay in your hive and practice your lame ass CARD TRICKS nearly every day, you don’t see a reason in going outside, you HATE outside, outside SUCKS, if outside were a country you’d NUKE him, you’d NUKE him hard. Besides, you live on an island, and you can’t be bothered to learn how to drive a boat nor can you swim. You HATE a lot of things, you’re not really sure why but you just do.You believe your HATRED is so strong that it is impossible for you to obtain a kismesis. In your nine sweeps, you haven’t found a single troll that you didn’t HATE. Which probably isn’t true, however you say it is. Whenever you’re not practicing your lame ass card tricks, you’re on Trollian to tell everyone how much you HATE THEIR GUTS. Even if you don’t actually HATE them you want them to know that you HATE them because you HATE EVERYTHING. Your lusus is a DOVE. He’s actually just a PIGEON but you can’t really tell because he’s a WHITE ASS PIDGEON. He wasn’t exactly the most reliable guardian. He easily gets distracted. You don’t even know where he is half the time. You sometimes feel like you were born with the wrong blood color. Your blood is TEQUILA, but you feel as if you should have been born with blood of a more VIOLET caste. You HATE when people point out your actual blood color and you usually respond with a lame insult or a declaration of your hatred for them. You use CARDKIND as your Strife Specibi, you can throw cigars with deadly accuracy. You only throw CUBAN CIGARS, you feel like it symbolizes how much you HATE HATE ALL OTHER CIGARS. Your troll tag is magicalmissleman and YoU SpeaK IN AN EloquenT AnD RestraineD ManoR HoweveR YouR FuckinG ProfanE-AsS LanguagE IS NoT BecominG OF ThE HighbloodS YoU WisH TO FuckinG EmulatE.